Kalimag, the Elemental Planet
by Mokgath
Summary: Stranded on strange planet after crossing one of the rifts that turned Draenor into Outland, Akamosh and his band of survivors have spent last 30 years trying to find a way home. Recently, through strong Elemental power of the planet, he relearned the shamanism and sent out visions, hoping they would reach his sister in Azeroth.
1. Prelude: Mok'gath's Letter of Concern

Mok'rah

It has come to my attention that many of the Alliance want to venture to Argus and defeat the Burning Legion at its home. Many believe that the renown Alliance's Expedition Heroes, Turalyon and Alleria, had ventured into the portal to different planet before the rifts were closed.

Did they really went to Argus?

It has been around 30 years since they crossed the rift. In a planet full of demons and perhaps, lack of any livestock or plants to feed them, I doubt they could survive that long.

But what if they did not end up in Argus, but somewhere else? Ner'zhul opened multiple portals to worlds ripe for conquest. It's more logical that Argus wasn't one of them, and another planet, ripe with resources and people, may be what world Turalyon and Alleria ended up at.

Ner'zhul was captured by Kil'jaeden in the Twisting Nether while traveling to the other end of the portal. If there were other portals in which Alliance Expedition crossed, some Orcs and even Ogres might have crossed other portals and evade the Legion as well.

Now imagine... what kind of worlds they might have ended up at...

Draenor was once a world of Giants.

Azeroth was shaped by the Titans and the first landmass was called "Land of Eternal Starlight".

* * *

Perhaps, there is a planet similar to Azeroth in history, but dated back before the corruption that turn Sargeras into madness. The ancient, primitive, living world.

Recently, I have been receiving strange visions. They are consistent in the contents that led me to believe they were not just a mere dream or imagination. The visions did not visit any of my comrades nor powerful shamans, so they were meant for me or my late mother. Indeed, the one who has been sending out visions referred himself as Akamosh and the intended recipient was his sister, Akara, my mother. The very first vision was a memory of his conversation with K'vatu the boulder head, an ancient Elemental Earth being he has befriended about the history of this planet.

* * *

A planet with one Old God. Out of boredom, he pitted Elemental Lieutenants against one another. Abused, the Elemental Lords sought a way to turn against their God, but to no avail.

Then came the metallic beings, almighty beings from Great Dark Beyond. The Elemental Lords took oppotunity, and joined the "Titans" in their quest to bring order to the world.

As the Old God lain vanquished, the Titans saw no chaos within the Elemental beings. Tired of eternal conflict under the hand of the Old God, the Elemental Lords and Lieutenants vowed to keep the balance and live together peacefully.

Satisfied, the Titans granted them freedom as long as they do not interfere with other living creatures; fauna and flora that were budding as peace came to the world. As a final gift, the Titans left a magical font, full of magical power and energy, before departed.

The Elemental Lords, fully aware that their beings can cause harm to one another and the new living beings, decided a self-imposed exile and eternal slumber, until the balance is disturbed again.

Lesser Elemental Beings, without their Lords to bind their essences should they perish, valued their lives and balance like never before, and those who fell watched over the land with passion as Elemental Spirits.

Curious about the magical font and the living creatures evolved rapidly near the font that may disturb the balance, each Elemental type sent out scouts and watchers. To work in secret, they learned to shred their physical shells, leaving only the "core" of their being. The core can move freely along its respective element, and can reform physical body from any dormant respective element nearby.

Known not of the consequence, some daring scouts gave their lives to see what happen should one touch the pool of power. The rocky core turned into diamond-hard crystal, the water filled with magical essence, the air hummed with magic, and the fire radiated light without heat. The newfound powers were tested, and the war to control the magical font sparked again. This time, however, it was the Empowered against the Primal.

Waking up their lords was put as last resort, the Elemental Lieutenants, kept to their promise, waged war against their own empowered brethen, reminded them of the eternal conflict and their promises to the Titans, and turn them to an Elemental Summit to decide the punishment. The empowered were unable to be destroyed as their cores were indestructible. Frustrated, the Lieutenants tried to put them together with opposite elemental being, just as Fire and Water would perish together.

To their surprises, they merged together, and with four empowered Elementals merged into one being, they became creatures of harmony and suddenly became humble, to the point of accepting their mistakes and find a way to compensate. The Primal, still fearful of their unfathomable power, asked for them to leave the world, and vowed never again to let any beings touch that pool of power. The Empowered, in order to leave the world, used their newfound power and knowledge to create a giant chunk of crystalized raw energy drawn from beyond and departed. They value harmony and order the most as their beings are originally a harmony of the four empowered elementals.

The Primal, now fewer in number from the war, decided to watch over the living creatures out of boredom and curiosity, and act if necessary when they disturb the balance. They gave up their mortal shells to nourish the land, and live their lives with only "cores". They caused natural disasters or took forms and fought against living creatures who came too close to the pool, for all eternity. They watched as humanoid creatures evolved, expanded their civilizations and fell, yet the harmony and balance kept undisturbed.

Until a new group of creatures emerged from the rift into this world...

Welcome to Kalimag, the Elemental Planet.

* * *

After that first there were many visions about his exploration of the world and his encounter with natives. From what I've gathered these are the known landscapes of Kalimag.

* * *

S'metrak Jungle, empowered by the pool of power left by the Titans. With the eternal vigil of the Elementals, no living fauna could come close to this place, but the power of the pool has created wondrous flora. The Giant Crystalbark Tree is said to be the host of collective Elemental Spirits, and often referred to as the Ancient N'aaru. Notable flora are those that feed on others, such as Phyton Vines, Flying Orchids, Snapping Flytraps and Amber Spewers. Rumor has it that the Eternal Guardians have allowed proven individuals to dabble in the pool's power, as long as they keep the peace and harmony and most importantly, can survive the jungle on their own. Some natives have created wondrous weapons and armors from the pool's power and joined the Eternal Guardians.

* * *

G'hara the Misty Desert Peninsula, in which humidity and water in the air is heavy, giving the impression that you are underwater rather than in the desert, as creatures swim in the air above and below, as well as kelps and seaweeds dotting the landscape. Some examples of the creatures: Aether Nydaria, Amebaic Slugs, Aether Rays, Flying Piranha, Jumping Sand Sharks, and giant Sea Flatworms. There are reports of reclusive sapiens ammonoid race M'olai with some civilization in there, but the only proof found so far was the inky mist surrounding the area. Perhaps it was them that create such atmosphere after they moved inland? Or is this area the site of eternal slumber of the water lord?

Some believe that the M'olai are descendants of the Old God itself, while others believe they were creatures created by Old God in its own image. But the fact that the Elementals did not eradicate them was more than enough to prove that they have not threatened the world, yet. Some believed the peninsula rose from the sea floor 2000 years ago, the same time as other climatic changes occurred, but the lack of evidence and historic record suggested that this rumor might have come from people trying to link two separate mysterious events together.

* * *

T'lika Valley, the eternal wind vents. From network of geysers and air vents the winds constantly blow from below created wondrous scene of floating boulders and even a floating lakes and rivers that defy gravity. Creatures have adapted to the wind and learn to fly, float, levitate with slightest movement. Notable Creatures: "Furball" Hairy Rodents, Gliding Monitor, "Nosewalker" Snouter, Hooktail Swine. Creatures that have trouble staying grounded or lack of flight are often unable to navigate and die due to hunger, and decomposed by parasitic Dandilions. But the center of the valley is floating T'lika Lake, rich of flora and fauna alike.

Long tongued frog-men "S'lavak" civilization was founded in this giant floating lake. They thrived from food being swept to them and their abilities to inflate their bodies and use sticky tongue or limbs to navigate the unique terrain here. It was said that they started to settle here two thousands years ago, migrating from F'orim Lagoon due to their birthplace became uninhabitable.

* * *

Subterranean Empire of Dorogu. An empire of primitive humanoid drakonid race, the Dorog, built in the networks of caverns under D'rogi Mountain, with lava rivers flowing everywhere to keep them warm and bright. Some ancient mushrooms, lava ferns, lava turtles and glowing cave moth worms were raised in their underground farms, while the wild carnivorous rock molls and stone centipedes stalk the cavernous wall. It is said the Fire Lord has slept in this mountain, and despite his slumber his power is seeping out and affecting the locals, especially those that "glow" in the dark. However the Dorog are said to have four clans, each with one type of elemental power, so the rumor was likely just a rumor. The Dorog Empire time has passed and most of the clans' powers waned, leading many Dorog to seek new home or a way to return to power.

* * *

Crystal Field of K'aru. Seemingly a lush forest with grassy field, but many of the trees have been partially petrified, rocks and boulders partially turned into crystals, petrified blades of grasses trapping hapless victims, and strange magnetic field that cause boulders to randomly fly. The most intrigued of them is perhaps the Crystal Cliff of Purple Forest, where trees grow from cliff's surface horizontally and bear crystalized purple leave. Many blamed the Stone Lord sleeping beneath, but realized that even the Stone Lord himself cannot turn rocks into crystals. Some S'lavak scholars believe that the strange phenomenon around the world came from the Giant Crystalbark that drained the pool of power and spread it across the lands, combining with latent elemental power of the area.

Many peaceful S'lavak and Dorog, and even the M'olai have settled here, as well as those who crossed the rift from Draenor, only to find the land itself the most life-threatening danger. A graveyard of petrified creatures became a feasting field for rock flaying scavengers, basilisks, rock termites, and stone-fur rodents. Despite the danger, the land is enriched with not just flora and fauna, but strange crystals and even "earth-blood" tar that randomly oozes from the ground itself.

* * *

Snowy Lagoon of F'orim. No one knows how temperature drops to a freezing point around this area despite being close to G'hara Desert and T'lika Valley. It was here that the warm blood creatures started to thrive, mostly the snouters, rodents, molls and swines. The water in the lagoon is believed to be connected to that of T'lika's floating river through underground water network, as some S'lavak were found hibernating at the bottom, or perhaps trapped in there during the sudden change of climate and migration. The extinct civilization of warm blood humanoid race left behind some ruins in here, as they were easily distinguished from S'lavak's ancient ruins in the lagoon. Some Dorog historians were able to provide the crude appearance of this elusive race, and from the vision my uncle sent, their heads were like those of bats or gargoyles with furry, large ears, bodies of yeti, and large furry tails of squirrel.

Through some debates with scholars of Dorog and S'lavak, the name of this elusive race was concluded as the V'ragok. The S'lavak, whose civilization is relatively new but the most prosperous and peaceful at this moment, recalled that around two or three centuries ago the V'ragok just simply vanished, no single remain of them was found. From the ruins there are proofs of skilled stonemason, metal smith, runic magic and in S'lavak scholar's opinion, blood magic. K'vatu was silent on this subject, despite providing many peaceful histories of the world to my uncle. Were the V'ragok a threat to world's harmony at one point and were eradicated by the Elemental? Or did they escape from this world though some means, like the rift to Twisting Nether? Or perhaps both? More importantly, was the magic known by the V'ragok originally belong to the S'lavak? Was the sudden change in climate here 2000 years ago caused by the S'lavak's reckless use of magic?

* * *

D'rogi the ever raining mountain. While Dorogu Empire has lava flowing through networks of caverns, the plateau above has endless rainstorm that never seem to stop. The heat from the lava in the underground empire turns most of the raindrops into vapor, while the cold wind blew from T'lika Valley passing F'orim Lagoon turns it back to raindrops. Many primordial plants and fungi thrive on the plateau, while most creatures suffer in the cold rains and occasional lava eruption. It is said that the early Dorogu civilization once thrived upon certain part of the plateau, until F'orim Lagoon turned cold two millenniums ago, causing the eternal rain that drove the Dorog underground. Other legends claimed that along with rain, the peak of the volcanic mountain crumbled and slid off, causing dirt and mud and cooled lava to piled up and flooded the plateau until all the Dorog cities were buried. Survivors dug and carved paths between buildings and around the underground lava and became the underground empire. It was since then that the empire started to decline, as the royal family disappeared in lost palaces and the inbreeding caused the once powerful Dorog bloodlines to deform into "common" Dorog as they are today.

* * *

There are other areas my uncle has not visited yet, but I'm more intrigued by his restless pursuit for exploration and discovery. As if he was finding a way to leave the planet back to Draenor, or waiting for his "sister" to find the way there for reunion. If he wants the latter, I would have to go in my mother's stead.

Mok'gath, Orish Shaman and Historian.


	2. Interlude: Akamosh's Journal

Mok'rah, whoever that may read this.

It has been five months since we have settled on this strange planet, Kalimag. Finally we were able to establish some trading with the locals and get my hands on this writing utensils. I have to admit, these S'lavaki papyrus are much better than our own parchments, and not to mention the quality of inks and writing tools. It was weird that when we first arrived here we almost killed each others over the water source, and now with communication barriers broken we are trading our goods for survival in this K'aru Field.

Where was I, oh yes, I have started to write a journal out of boredom and to keep myself sane, hoping that we may one day get off this world. Maybe someday someone might come to read it, or future generation of our people on this world will know where they came from. Even if the locals, which probably cannot read Orcish, found this, they would know that we once existed on this world. I heard that the Draenei were from different world before arriving on Draenor. I wonder if they felt the same way stranding on new world like we do.

I am Akamosh, once a Shaman of Thunderlord Clan, now a Legionnaire in Goron's Squad under Ner'zhul's vision to open portals to new world. Our unit is now 30 in number, among them one Ogre and eight Orcish women. We lost most of our supply and rations as the rift exploded behind us, leaving them peons to wander in the Twisting Nether. I usually hid my identity since Thunderlord Clan was crushed by Ner'zhul's forces as our ambitions were different. However, many within our unit came from different background, not to mention that Goron's own daughter, Gorona, was just one of the scouts in here.

Perhaps my Shamanistic background or my calm decision, I attracted one of this world's Elemental Earth creatures and was contacted by him in secret, on the very first day of arrival. Yes, he's not just Elemental Spirit, but an actual Elemental Creature, unique to this world. Through him I learned about rough history of this planet, the cruel "God" and the arrival of metallic Beings, the uprising and freedom they earned. I'm glad that I were able to understand K'vatu the Boulder Head; his ancient Elemental tongue would have lost in anyone else's ears. If it wasn't because of Gul'dan that broke our bonds with the Elementals on Draenor, others might be able to understand this language too. But for now, I have to keep this a secret, and this journal too.

Hmm, perhaps I should try one of the ancient Orcish runes; one that can transfer thought or memory to anyone who touch the rune. It's one of those day the stonefur rodents just played hard and would not be hunted without a fight. This injury reminded me that I'm alive and this is not just a long dream. This rune must be written by my own blood, and thankfully the injury today save me from having to cut myself. I don't know if the rune works only for the memory at the time of writing, or just any memory. But I want to impart my memory on the very moment we crossed the rift into this world. Let us see if this works.

* * *

*Large Orcish Rune written with blood fill the next page*  
*Below the rune are drawings of a rough shape of hand and arrow pointing to the rune*


	3. Chapter 1: First Arrival

The Twisting Nether deceived many of his senses and robbed Akamosh his strength as he fell in despair, yet ahead of him a glimpse of hope appeared.

"The rift!"

Goron shouted out to his soldiers. Although he could have rode his wolf ahead alone to see what lies beyond by himself, something told him to stay together with his crew.

"Hurry up you _peons_!"

The troop was separated into two big groups, those of combatants were in the front, and workers lumbering their supply behind. Somehow, Akamosh was afraid to look back to those behind him. He thought he saw a creeping _darkness_ chasing them in the Twisting Nether.

It was the connection between the two worlds fading away.

Akamosh was sharp enough to understand what had happened. When Goron decided to abandon his post to guard the portal in Gorgrond, the red sky of Draenor was crumbling, and even the dim-witted Ogres fled into the portal.

_Draenor is doomed._

In fact, it was doomed the very day Gul'dan severed the bond between Orcs and the Elements. Had he still be able to hear the Spirits of the Elements, they might have warned him of this.

* * *

As the thirty combatants crossed the rift, the view that greeted them was strangely beautiful. The sky had a tint of blue-green or teal and the forest further in the grassy field looked brown with a few purple dotting the canopy. The landing site for them was a gravel field with some tall grasses.

They did not have time to enjoy the scenary though. In this strange, new land there might be a few threats awaiting them; some Alliance soldiers that might have crossed the rift, deranged Ogres, wildlives, locals, and even the land itself.

"Secure the area! I don't want to see any of us getting killed by any surpirse attack!"

Goron was well respected for his cunning tactics in combat, but his recklessness and lust for power earned him hatred among his troop as well. This time, however, he was right, and all of his troops readied their weapons and spreaded around the rift.

"Move faster you peons! Or I will-"

_Whoosh_

The rift exploded right in front of Goron. The backlash would have killed him if Kronk did not pull him out. Despite his size and lumbering nature as an Ogre, Kronk was quick, and perhaps had better sense of danger than any Orcs in the unit.

"Blasted peons, they should've moved faster! Now we're stuck here without any supply."

No word of gratitude was coming out. But even if it did, Kronk would just turn away and back to his post, as usual.

"What should we do now? Fathe-"

"Don't call me _that_!"

Goron stopped his daughter. Although selfish, Goron had never shown his love or favor to his daughter while they were on missions. He kept soldiers equal under his command, and only promoted those with exceptional skills in either combat or tactic.

Akamosh looked at the faces of Maak and Horag, the other legionnaires beside him, and thought for a moment. Although they fought many battles before against the Ogres and the Draenei, they have only fought together under Ner'zhul for a few battles, mostly skirmishes on Draenor against the invading Alliance, and now they were stranded here together.

"You there, _scout_, take your legionnaire's wolf and ride to that hill with one big tree over there and report back. See if it's safe enough to make an encampment."

He didn't even bother to remember the name of those under him, except those within higher ranks. Although he did put up a good choice, scout Choruk was among the fastest and had better chance to survive in the wild.

"Hold on _Warlord_, you shouldn't send him alone." Akamosh spoke up.

"And why shouldn't I? Or you don't want to lend your wolf to him, legionnaire?"

"We are stranded here in this world, without any reinforcement. Any loss in our rank would reduce our chance to survive. We need everyone more than ever if are to survive here. We should send more to-"

"He can handle himself and get away from any _foes_" Warlord Goron replied before Akamosh could finish.

"There aren't just living things that are threats to us. He could have died to strange poison or the _land_ itself. We know nothing of this land!"

"Ha! Like a rock would fall from the sky and kil-"

Kronk interrupted him again, this time saving him from a round boulder flying out of nowhere into the area.

"_What_?" Goron spoke as he got himself together, "Who _dare_ to attack us!?"

Everyone was panicking and looked around, except for Kronk and the wolves, who stared into the distance. Akamosh looked at the wolves.

"No one. The wolves would have picked up the scents if there were enemies nearby, but this... this is_ different_." Akamosh eyed upward and looked toward the forest in the distant. "See for yourself."

* * *

The view would have looked normal if there were Kaliri flying out of the forest, but instead, there were rocks and small boulders sent flying in random directions. Some were not from the forest, but in an open field with no visible creature.

"It is the work of the land itself, perhaps" Akamosh spoke as if he was a shaman. He observed the boulder and compared it to other stones around, before some of them started to tremble and flew again.

"It seems that the stones with crystals on them will be moving randomly about. We better find covers until this..._rock shower_, stops. I'll go with you, Choruk."

"Fine then, I'll go too. I need to see the _encampment_ site for myself-"

"You can't do that, Warlord. You need to guide our people here to find safety until we find a suitable site for encampment. This open field exposes us in _all directions_ and these rocks are going to rain for awhile."

"He's right, father" said Gorona. Goron didn't interrupt her this time. "You need to trust other people to make a decision sometimes. And if you cannot trust anyone here, you'd better trust your own _daughter_. I'll go with you, legionnaire."

Warlord was quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking.

"Fine, you three take the legionnaires' wolves and go. We will be moving toward the hill in due time. My wolf's scent will tell yours where we are."

"But what if the hill isn't safe or suitable, father?"

"It's still safer under the tree than open field here with this...rock shower about. Besides, together we can make the site more '_suitable_' for encampment." He replied.

"And _grunt_!" he called Gorona again. "Don't call me father while you're working under me."

"Dabu! Fath.. I mean, Warlord!"

"The rest of you, shield up and don't get hit by the _rocks_! We will be moving toward the hill as we wait for the reconnaissance team! Maak, you take my wolf and this horn and watch the rear! Horag, take the flanks with your best men! _Be ready for anything_!"

"Warlord, you don't have to lend me your wolf, my men can-"

"If anything happens at the rear, alert us with that horn and ride in to report me as soon as you can. I don't want any of us to be taken by surprise."

"Dabu! Warlord."

"And Legionnaire Maak" he spoke as he handed Maak the horn of battle. "Only ride her when necessary. _Redclaw_ doesn't like to be ridden constantly, and she can pick up any scent of enemies better when no one is riding her."

"Dabu!" Maak smiled. For a few skimishes he fought under Goron, he had never seen the warlord like this, lending his prized wolf and battle horn to anyone.

"And wipe that _grin_ off your face!" Goron turned away. In front of him stood Kronk looming over him, as if he was waiting for order, but his emotionless face told people otherwise.

"You... you saved me twice today. Do you know _something_ we don't, Ogre?" Kronk did his usual, silent blank face and stared into the distance directly in front of him.

"Silent as always huh. Fine, just stay close to me and watch my _back_ then." He turned back and walked toward the three that were ready to ride toward the hill. Kronk obediently followed him.

* * *

"Make sure you find water supply and see if the distance from the forest isn't too far. We will need shelters and food starting from tomorrow as our rations run out."

"I know father, how long do you think I have been watching you until now." Gorona replied.

"You still haven't seen enough, and don't call me_ that_! Now hurry, we need to take that hill before night falls! **Ride**!" Goron slapped the wolves in the rear to set them out.

"_Ogre_, what's your name?"

"Kronk"

"So you can speak huh? Well..." he slowly turned back to his remaining men, who were ready to set out. Although barely audible, Gorona thought she heard her stubborn father mumbled something.

_Thank you, Kronk._

* * *

"Careful, these grasses might have something dangerous lurking there."

"Oh, I suppose you _are _a shaman now huh?" Gorona made fun of Akamosh's words. "Only fools would be brave enough to speak up against my father like that."

"Perhaps, but all those fools are now legionnaires here, and you shouldn't call yourself that."

"I... ah! Blasted! Now you're making fun of me!"

"You started it first, _grunt_ Gorona. I was not made into legionnaire with just brawn, so you should watch your words around me."

"Excuse me for interruption, but there is a lake over there, legionnaire!"

Despite being ranked as scout, Choruk had as exceptional sharp eye, combat senses and true aim with his throw. In combat, perhaps he could defeat Akamosh in one on one duel. Akamosh couldn't understand why he was promoted to be Choruk superior; a mystery only Goron could answer.

"Oh good, I'm parched with all the talks today" Gorona rushed toward the lake's shore.

"Hold on!" Akamosh stopped her, "Let's make sure that the water is safe first."

They kept quite a distance from the lake's shore. There was no movement on the surface. _No hostility._

"Too quiet, does this world even have a living creature at all?" Gorona grunted.

"The water is cleared and looks non poisonous, legionnaire. There are some fish swimming under the surface too." Choruk squinted his eyes. "No scent, looks exactly like Draenor's water."

"We cannot be so sure about the poison yet, Choruk, these fish could have adapted to the poison in there. See how there was no grass along the shoreline and in the water?"

"So what should we do?" Gorona's patience started to run out.

Akamosh uprooted a patch of grasses and threw it into the water. The blades didn't wilt away.

"Well, let see if our wolves hesitate to drink or not" he cautiously walked with his wolf toward the lakeshore. Although he would hate to lose his prized wolf, he trusted Rockfang's animal instinct enough to gamble. Rockfang, Icehowl, and Snarl cautiously approached the water casually drank the water before them.

"Look safe, legionnaire, let me fetch the water for you." Choruk said as he took empty water skin from Rockfang's burden. Gorona emptied hers in one gulp and followed.

_Splash_

Choruk's bottom half fell deep into the water. He slipped and fell, but normally the lake shouldn't be this deep to bury half of his body right at the edge of the lake.

_A quick mud._

"Stay still! Don't try to walk or lift your leg, it will sink the other one deeper!" Akamosh yelled. The wolves backed away from the water. _Indeed, the wolf he rode isn't his own, the bond between them isn't strong enough to risk its own life for him._ "Keep your hand off the mud, don't try to crawl, it will make thing worse." Choruk panicked and tried to reach for the grasses. Gorona also lost at what to do. She backed away from the mud and tried using the grasses to pull him, but they broke with slightest force.

"Calm down. Choruk, stay still or you will get yourself killed" Akamosh said as he looked around for a solution. Rockfang approached him and turned its side to Akamosh. _A rope would do_. But as he searched, none of the wolves carried any string or rope._ Where is the rope I always see around him...A roped axe!_

"Choruk! Your roped axes! Tie the other end around yourself and toss me the axe!" He patted Rockfang in the head. _I'll need your help now, boy._

As he grabbed the axe, he handed it to Rockfang mouth while he coiled the rope around his own arm. Gorona rushed in to help them pull.

* * *

"Thank you, legionnaire. I would've died there if I came here alone as the Warlord commanded."

"Don't thank me yet, Choruk. Let's see if we can get a safe place on this lake to wash your bottom half and fetch me that water."

"This way boys! There is a safer ground this way, on a big, flat rock!" Gorona yelled out from other side with the wolves.

"This is just between you and me, legionnaire, but this girl acted like a spoiled child and has no respect for her superiors even when her father repeatedly scolded her in front of us." Choruk whispered.

"Respect and obedience are two different things, Choruk. I spoke up against the Warlord out of respect; to correct his decision that I felt it was wrong. If all you have is silent obedience, you will stay as underling forever." His own words reminded him of Kronk, but even Kronk has proven something today. "Sometimes you need someone with equal respect between each other to work together. Something like shamanism..." he paused himself.

"Well, let's keep that for later, we have to scout the hill and report back as fast as we can."

"Dabu!" Choruk saluted, but the mud flying out of his hand dirtied more things he shouldn't have.

"Looks like I'll need to wash something too, let's get going." Akamosh said with a small glimpse of smile. Choruk could only wonder why he did not get angry, but at the same time felt fortunate to be under him.

"I'll get your water, Legionnaire!"

_Legionnaire huh._ _I wonder if that title means anything in this world._ Goron was promoted to Warlord just before Ner'zhul crossed the rift into different world, and despite the small size of the force he commanded as legionnaire, he promoted three sergeants in the unit into his old rank. _I don't even command a legion._


	4. Chapter 2: The Name of the World

"Legionnaire, the distance from the lake is not too far, and the forest to the southwest is about 400 paces away. This will make a good encampment site" Choruk noted.

"Southwest you say?" Akamosh observed the sun's position relative to when they arrived, clearly indicated that the sun would set in that direction.

"Our men are still to the south around 800 paces away. If they are to reach here before dusk they would have to cut through the savanna before the lake." Choruk added. _His resourcefulness would be a huge loss to our survival had he died to that mud._ "We should go back and report to them as soon as we can."

"Not so fast" Akamosh observed the lone tree on the grassless hill. "There could be some dangers lurking here, we best thoroughly investigate the hill."

"Our wolves haven't detected any hostility, legionnaire..." he paused himself. "But they didn't warn us about the quick mud earlier, too."

"Exactly, that's why we should be cautious, Choruk. We barely know anything about this land and all our logics on Draenor may not work here." He circled around the tree with his battle staff readied. "There isn't a single creature around the tree, but there is something bothering me about it."

"You mean, like this tree could have eaten all the creatures?" Gorona started to join the conversation, but her untimely joke was frown upon.

"Not exactly that, but on Draenor, trees grow with sufficient soil and water. This tree grow on the hill about the same height as its own, without any water source around beside the lake. How did it make through the early years..." he pondered upon his own words. _The same height_. He started digging the ground with his staff's end.

"Just as I thought. This whole hill IS the tree itself." Akamosh pointed at the root of the tree two paces below the surface at some distance away. "Its root raised the ground around its trunk into this hill, and still feast on the lake's water."

"That's madness!" Gorona refused to believe, but as she dug the soil in other area further away, the roots were there exactly two paces below.

"We might have to be careful with building structures on this hill, but at least, this flat area won't have any _mudslide_." He realized something in his own words again. _Mud? Not exactly, but these soils are damp even without any grasses._ He looked around, looked under some rocks and finally at the tree's trunk. The trunk was dripping something out of its scars. _Water, pure and fresh too._

"We might be fortunate to have this site, Choruk, Gorona. It will be a great boon for us later on. For now, let's head back to the Warlord-" he stopped as his eyes met something strange.

"Is there another thing bothering you, legionnaire?"

"No, I just think too much, perhaps." Akamosh replied, yet his eyes were still at the round boulder on the ground. _It looks exactly like the one that flew to us earlier, that line of six crystals on it..._

There was no other big stone on the hill, and clearly no other stone with crystals on it. This place should be safe from rock shower, Akamosh would have thought so, if not for that one boulder.

_He is wise, this "Akamosh"._

* * *

The twilight sky in this strange world seemed eerie to them. Earlier it was a tint of teal, but as the sun approached the horizon, it became more purple, almost the same color as those dotting the forest's canopy. As the wolves made their way down the hill Akamosh noticed something strange on Choruk's fur-covered boots.

"The mud you fell in earlier... it looks like a stone now." He observed his own leather vest. The mud splattered on it by Choruk's salute earlier was washed away, but the stains looked harden and petrified, as well. "I hope you washed all of them off of your skins; you might be petrified too if you left some on your body." He grinned.

"You think so, legionnaire?" Choruk looked at his own boots and his right hand while kept his left hand gripped on the Icehowl's saddle. "Well my palm is petrified, but it fell off already." He laughed as the petrified mud fell from his hand. "And now I have a pair of stone covered boots for extra protection."

Akamosh smiled. It was the first time Choruk made a joke with him. Choruk always regarded him as superior and followed him unquestioningly, but perhaps his words earlier loosed him up a bit. Just as he thought to himself he realized Gorona was staring at his face with an unsatisfying look.

"So you boys were in the same team for some time now, but you just got along huh?" She said as she turned her head back and looked straight on the road ahead.

"You have to excuse us, grunt lady. Our team works on each mission independently and our legionnaire always take the most dangerous task alone, so we had never been on the same duty. Even in the same mission he would divide it into task and picked the best persons for the tasks."

"Oh, that sounded like Horag's team, although he would picked the most stupid scout to do his suicide missions anyway. I guess I'm fortunate to be in Maak's team. He always feed his men and rally them through any obstacles."

"You should regard your superior with a little more respect, _grunt_ Gorona. Calling him by name without his title like that..." Choruk was stopped by Akamosh's hand signal. They were arguing over his head and Choruk knew his legionnaire hates in-fighting; a simple hand raise was more than enough to make him willingly stop.

"What's the matter? Finish what you say, scout!" Gorona kept bickering.

"Keep your eyes ahead and to your right, Gorona, there might be a rock flying to you if you let your eye off the forest." Akamosh stopped her with more concerning matter. "Choruk has it hard to keep our left clear and to keep his own safety from the rocks, you should not disturb him."

Gorona grunted. Clearly she would like to hit any rock coming at her to let her rage off a bit.

* * *

"So the hill is more than suitable! Great! Your wolves must be tired now, let them rest a bit and take them to their real riders! Of course your wolf is yours, Akamosh!" Warlord Goron was pleased with the news. The rock shower stopped for awhile now and they were close to the savanna.

"Scout Choruk said with our pace, we wouldn't reach the hill by sunset if we walk the plain route. However, if we cut through the savanna directly, we should get there in time. But there could be some danger lurking in the savanna, and with the height almost to our head, it is hard to see our men." Akamosh patted Rockfang's head, he knew that the wolves would have to work a little while longer. Goron took the hint from Akamosh's action.

"Very well. We will go through the grasses. Legionnaires! Ride your wolves high and watch out for danger. Maak, you take the left. Horag, to the right. Akamosh, rest awhile and take the rear. And you, scout...Choruk? Come to the front with me, your expertise is required there! You can rest on my Redclaw until you feel like walking." The warlord commanded his men.

"What about me, father?" Gorona asked.

"You can take a rest with legionnaire Akamosh and catch up to the rear, _grunt_. And remember your place, girl, stop calling me that!"

She was quiet this time. Perhaps her frustration had built up enough she couldn't make a strong face anymore. Akamosh walked his wolf to an open plain just before the savanna and sit down, letting the troops passed them ahead. Choruk bowed his head down from atop the warlord's wolf. He smiled back at Choruk, until Gorona dropped herself right beside him.

"Blasted father. I hated it when he ignores me like he ignores his men. Does he even think I'm his daughter anymore?" She sounded like crying, but kept acting strong. "I hate him!"

Akamosh began to understand why Gorona was furious about almost anything. She never felt loved by her father while in this unit. She was trying hard to prove herself. She might have tried to mimic those of higher ranks to earn some acknowledgement, but now even Kronk or Scout Choruk were more favored by him more than she ever was.

"You don't really hate him."

"You aren't me! How do you even think you could understand my feeling! You men are the same."

"If you do really hate him, you wouldn't be here under his command now. You looked up to him, admire him, and want him to look at you, isn't that right?"

"But now I hate him." she looked down on her knees.

"What you hate isn't him as a person, but you hate how he treats you now. You just wish he would be nicer to you as father and daughter, or acknowledge you as a capable warrior. Am I wrong?"

She was quiet again. A prideful person would hate to admit that one was wrong, even more so to be proven wrong by someone else, but somehow, she felt relieve a bit, relieve that there was someone who understand her.

The silence was broken by Rockfang's timely interruption. He lay down behind Gorona; his fluffy neck just about between the two orcs. Gorona leaned on the wolf and closed her eyes.

_Good timing, Rockfang._

He let the two taking a rest for awhile while listening to the footsteps behind. The troops would be too far to catch up if their footsteps were inaudible. Rockfang's ears waggled a few time before he rose up as well.

"Let's catch up with them, we have to watch from the rear."

Although interrupted during her slumber, she seemed to be in better spirit and was not furious at all. "Since you are on the wolf, I'll run ahead on my own. You better catch up quick!" Gorona said as she rush off while Akamosh adjusted the saddle.

"Don't rush! It's dangerous in the grasses!" _Still acting tough huh? Or was she trying not to make me blamed for being late to the rear duty._ He rode Rockfang and told him to go at his own pace. The wolf sniffed the air, lowered its head and leapt into the savanna.

* * *

"Blood?" Akamosh took a careful look at the drops of blood along the trail where Rockfang stopped. He looked back and found a single blade of grass with biggest red stain. _What is the cause?_

He went back to observe the grass, reaching out to pick it. _No, I should be more worried about who was injured._ But right as he hesitated, he felt the pain on his hand. _This grass; it is petrified and extremely sharp_. The petrified blade started from the point where the stem was broken. _On Draenor, it would have just withered away, not petrified._ He picked up another fresh blade and watched. _Nothing happens. _He put it in Rockfang's burden.

Then he realized that the trail of blood continued longer than he had seen. _One of our men? The legionnaires would have known and treat the wound, unless..._

He rode Rockfang and quickly rushed off, hoping that what he feared wouldn't come true.

Gorona was dragging on her feet with her hand on her leg about five paces away from others in the rear, Her stubbornness and pride made her unwilling to ask others for help; just as Akamosh thought.

"Let me see your wound" Akamosh jumped off of his wolf and rushed to her. Her left leg was painted with a few red lines from single, gushing wound.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Gorona replied. Her face looked pale with sweats, yet she still trying to walk forward.

"A scratch wouldn't bleed you this much. Didn't you see a trail of blood behind you?" He took her left hand off the wound. The bleeding continued. _It cut through her vein_.

"What? I didn't-"

"Don't speak! I'm going to call for help now." Akamosh put her hand back on the wound. "Press it hard so you won't bleed badly." He took out the battle horn and blew it.

"Stop! I won't embarrass my father any more than this" she resisted, trying to take the horn away from him.

"Do you want to die now? Do you not want to achieve your goal before dying? As long as you live you still have another chance to prove yourself, yet you want to throw away your life because you cannot bear the embarrassment? What do you think LIFE is? Your father would be more shameful of you if you die here from stubbornness than in glorious battlefield. You just wanted to run away, rather than fight, _coward!"_ He blew the horn, loud and clear. The troops ahead stopped and after awhile Warlord Goron approached on his wolf. He sent Maak to watch the front in his stead.

"This is serious wound, warlord, do we have anyone in the rank that can tend the wound?" He kept pressing his hands on Gorona's leg. The warlord looked lost in his thought.

"If there is anyone, they are lost in the Twisting Nether now. You are the best we have." Goron replied. "You should know it the best."

Akamosh was reminded by the warlord's words that he lost his calm decision. Indeed, most combatants were trained to kill and fight, not to save lives, and he was the only one who could treat such a wound. He spent a moment trying to gather his thought.

"I have some herbs that can stop the bleeding, but I will need a piece of cloths to keep them on her wound. Do we-"

"The supply is also lost with them." Goron looked as if he made up his mind. Akamosh hadn't given up yet, he looked behind the warlord.

_Ner'zhul's Horde Banner_

"The banner, warlord. Can you give me the banner." Akamosh pleaded.

"But... this is the Horde's banner. For a lowly grunt like-"

"What is more important, warlord, your daughter's life - your only family here in this world, or the horde and ranks that mean nothing in this world! The reinforcements may never come, and we may stuck here forever, yet you want us to hold on to it and let someone die? The Horde is just a piece of cloths, or its people?! I will not let anyone die, _never again_!"

Akamosh and Goron stared at each other's eyes for a moment, then turned back and took down the banner from his wolf's saddle.

"Even if her life is saved, she might not be able to walk or fight again, are you seriously willing to help her? Will you take responsibility if she become just a burden?" The warlord asked with his back turned to them, holding up the horde's flag to take a good look.

"Yes, I'd rather do that than let her die here and now." Akamosh confirmed his resolution.

"I hope you keep your words." In the same instant, he tore the banner into long piece of cloths. Although he kept his back turned to them, Akamosh felt that he sounded like he was smiling. "Take your herbs out now, _shaman_" the warlord said as he handed him the cloths.

Akamosh was too concerned about the wound and Gorona's live to realize what the warlord was saying.

* * *

"It is getting dark now, are we getting out of the savanna soon?" Gorona was being talkative again. She was limping on Akamosh's staff after they traded weapons so that she could carry her own weight.

"The hill is just up ahead, as you can see. I hope you can climb the hill on your own this time."

"Hey, I did climb up on my own last time." She was back to her normal figure of speech.

"No you didn't, none of us did, we were on the wolves. All of us." Akamosh said as he reached back to something on the saddle. The blade of grass he picked up earlier was then petrified and sharp. "Just as I thought." He mumbled to himself. Rockfang slowed its pace.

"What? You thought I would answer like that-"

_*Shuffling sounds*_

Something was moving fast in the grasses. Even the wolf could not pick up the scent until it made the sound. It was hiding downwind.

"Let's hurry out of here" Akamosh took Gorona's top half up his wolf and rode off the savanna. The sounds followed them not far behind. He decided to blow the horn the second time.

"Wha, what is that thing?" Gorona blurted out.

"It must've smelled your blood" Akamosh handed her the petrified blade. "Let's see if you can aim well while on the wolf."

"I'm barely riding the wolf though, but since you asked, don't be surprised." She threw the blade at the beast. "Right in the eye!"

Akamosh thought she was bluffing, but as he heard the beast roared in pain, he finally turned back to see what happened. The other Orcs, warlord included, rushed to them.

Before them stood a giant, furry rodent, one neck higher than a full grown Orc. Its left eye was dripped blood. It looked angry.

"Have at it then!" The warlord charged in on his feet. The rodent put its forelegs back on the ground, folding its head to its chest.

*_Clashing sounds_*

The Warlord's warmace didn't harm the rodent at all. Its fur looked stone-solid. petrified around the tips, blocking the attack on its back.

"Blasted mongrel. So you have a thick hide huh?" Goron grunted. His easy prey was not so easy after all.

Horag's men fired arrows at it, but it didn't work. Even Choruk's roped axes in full downward arc didn't get through the fur. Gorona picked up the petrified blade and threw it once more. It pierced through the fur, but stopped short at the skin and stuck there. The beast was even more furious. It roared and tried to attack the warlord.

_*Thud*_

The beast was knocked down by Kronk's boulder. The size and the speed of the boulder would have crushed any Orc's head, yet for the beast its head was intact, but the neck snapped.

"Nice one, Kronk. You earned the kill, you should take as much meat as you want before the rest of us." The warlord spoke.

"Kronk can't cook" Kronk slowly said, "Everyone should eat together". Everyone cheered at Kronk. His brutish figure belied his gentle nature.

"Speaking of cooking, we lost our charcoals in the supply..." Goron grumbled.

"Warlord" Choruk spoke up, "there is a tar pit a little to the northwest of the hill."

A loud cheer echoed from the hill.

* * *

"Earlier you said you would not let anyone die, yet you let that beast get killed." Gorona said as she and the other enjoyed the campfire and the rodent's meat.

"That's different, the lives of comrades and those of the food. Blasted, even food has its own purpose, we should make use of every part of it, skins and bones. Wasting some and you will disrespect its life." Akamosh replied, he did have his share of meat.

"Just like the wolves on Draenor eh? That aside, you saved two lives today. Why do such an Orc like you even join Ner'zhul's mission of conquest in the first place? You don't look like a type of warmonger to me."

"There is a purpose in everything. In time you will understand."

_Akamosh_

"Dodging a question again hmm? I really wonder, who are you? My father called you _shaman_ earlier. I thought that was just a joke, but to think you have a herb pouch... where are you going?"

_Akamosh_

"Private business, there isn't any outhouse around here yet. Feel free to follow me though, but you will not like what you will see." He tried to shake her off, going to the other side of the tree. "Eww, go do your business! You dirty legionnaire!"

_You hear us, do you not, Akamosh_

_What is this voice. Gorona didn't hear it._ He looked around, only to find nothing but a boulder. The exact same boulder he saw twice today.

"Speaking to a rock, I must be crazy." But something felt familiar, something he used to hear long ago.

_The tongue of the Elements._

"So you really do hear us." the voice spoke to him in more direct method. His eyes widened as he looked at the source of the voice.

As the boulders floated up and form a corporeal body of the Elemental Earth, the boulder with six small crystals had two glows lit up below the lines. They looked like a face, with three small crystals as an eyebrow and the glow the eye.

"We are K'vatu, Primal Elemental of the Earth. We have been watching your kind since your arrival. We are pleased that there exists someone who can understand us on this world."

"An Elemental Spirit... No, this is not just a spirit... an actual, Elemental Being. Even on Draenor it was rare sight to see anywhere beyond the Throne of Elements. This is... unbelievable!"

"Draenor, so that is the name of the place you came from? There must be some strong Elementals out there to let you learn the language of ours."

"Well, it was named by another race coming to our world, though. We did not have the name of our world until they started to call that place Draenor in their tongue. Something about refugee's haven..."

"Neither has ours. This is the world where the Elements roam free and live in harmony, yet the mortal races could not hear us. We watch them in secret since the beginning of time, we are delighted to find you, an outsider, being able to hear us."

"So, what do the natives call this world?"

"They just call it 'world' as we do." Although lacked a mouth, K'vatu's eyes looked as if he was smiling "But you may do the honor but giving this world a name."

"Are you sure? I could name something selfish or silly in my own tongue."

"We are pleased to find a mortal capable of conversing with us. My brethren shall be delighted as well to have you do the honor. The fire, the water, the wind, they shall agree with you." Akamosh looked at the campfire; the flame was dancing as if it was answering him. He looked at the water in the lake below; a ripple started from the center despite the calmness around. He closed his eyes, and the wind blew softly at both his ears.

"It would be an honor. I have to choose the name that befitting this world's harmony. Something that the Elements have in common..."

"We Elements of different type share nothing in common."

"What about the language? What is the tongue of the Elements called again? Ah... yes... How about..."

K'vatu's eyes glowed bright, if he had a mouth he would have a big smile on his cheek.

_"Kalimag"_


	5. Interlude: K'aru Beastiary

Mok'rah Akamosh, former fellow legionnaire.

I am not good at writing with all this unfamiliar utensils but since I doubt I can tell you all I want to tell in such a short notice, I spent a whole night writing you this letter. I don't remember the last time I tried writing _Orcish_; often we were just reading the commands from superiors if I am not mistaken. Why did you insist on buying these tools from the S'lavak anyway?

So you are really going to set out and explore this "K'aru" field? Are you still bound by the words you told us _the day_ we met with the S'lavak? Or is it the _hope_ that the peons and the supply were sent to somewhere different from our arrival site? Beware though, the Ogres and the Alliance Expedition could also be somewhere around as well, but for the past six months commuting between the forests and our village, we have not found any of them, and I doubt our _peons_ would still be alive on their own for this long. Regardless, since your mind is set for a journey, I will assist you with what I can.

You could've asked me to lend Snarl for a ride, now that Rockfang joined with his ancestors... Oh Rockfang, he's an honorable wolf that gave his life for the sake of family and died in glorious battle. There is no greater honor he could have earned. I know, you would have wanted for him to be alive, but without his sacrifice, his _pups_ and even some of us would be dead. But well, I doubt Icehowl or Snarl can carry Kronk anyway, if you want to take him with you then you _three_ will be walking I suppose. And your new friend, S'limak, may be an expert in plants and fish, I do not think he has been to the forest enough to know what we know. My men and I gathered what we know about the _creatures_ around here. I hope you find it useful during your journey.

* * *

**Stonefur, the scavenging rodents.**

Our first feast the very day we arrived on this..._Kalimag_ you said? These beasts are large when stand on two feet; their hind legs are structured like most rats on our world, allowing them to stand up straight and sniff the air for food. Their diets, for the most part, are rotten fruits, carcass or left over from other predators, edible roots and occasionally fresh blood and meat of dying prey. When on all four they can hide among the _Bladecutter_ grasses and stalk some unsuspecting creatures as well. Maybe that's why one of these beasts attacked us after tasting Gorona's blood. They usually live as a pack in open plains and tall grasses and sometimes go to the forest for fruits and roots; they seem intelligent enough to break the Bladecutter grasses to leave traps for hapless preys.

Oh, did I mention that they can _camouflage_? No, not like the Warpstalkers that blend their colors, the Stonefurs can turn their furs into stone at will, as you have seen it firsthand. When they want to hide, they curl up into a round ball, flatten their hairs and petrify them; making them look just like a big _boulder_. Cunning indeed, but if they are not careful in hiding their scents they will fall prey to other creatures. We still do not know how they can turn their furs into stone while they are alive, because on their dead hides their furs are always soft. Lun'lak, our best tanner, is trying different technique to make their furs stone again after dead. It may take some time, maybe years, but if she succeeded we could get the best armor out of their hides and trade them for better things with our S'lavaki friends. How do you like her work on Rockfang's pelt anyway?

They taste best _roasted_. My favorite part is the _plump_, fatty layers on their tails that give the tails a ringed look. Have you tried it?

* * *

**Bouldergnash, terror of the field.**

You know this one well. Yes, it is the same kind of creatures that invaded our village and killed Rockfang. We named them that way because when we first saw one of them in the field, it was furiously attacking a boulder. But of course, that boulder was a _Stonefur_ in disguise; apparently it made a mistake to feed on leftover _blood-mud_ and leave strong scent of blood on its mouth, exposing its own disguise to the Bouldergnash. Bouldergnashs are the most terrifying beasts around; they roam the field of K'aru, killing any creatures for food, taking a nap at the very same place since they have no natural predator to worry about. Fortunately, they live in solitude and never hunt in group. They can smell blood from hundred paces away; we often have to cover the blood of our game on the way back from the hunt to ensure our safety. Yesterday when _Redclaw_ went through the labor, her blood might have attracted the beast. I should have told you this earlier.

Despite their enormous size comparable to Clefthoof or Elekk, they lack the powerful jaws for a crushing bite that would instantly kill their preys. Instead, they have special _saliva_ that turns blood into mud-like substance. Just one bite and the blood will clot inside the vein, and in worse case _inside the heart_, killing their preys in time. Their speed to land the first bite on the prey is incredible, and I doubt anything could outrun them. And the enormous claws on forelegs that can shred through the stone fur... How do you kill it all by yourself anyway? Especially in a single thrust. I thought it was strange for such a high rank combatant to be using staff-like pike, but now I have no doubt in your close-combat skill anymore. It reminds me of the "Thunderspike"; a rumored spear belong to the _Thunderlord clan_. If you are indeed one of the Thunderlord, teach us the giant slaying technique next time you return to the village. And thank to you, we had our first taste on its _meat_, and maybe for a next few days too.

The Stonefurs have been seen to eat the _blood-mud_ left by them, so their stomach may have something that can undo the mud beside the S'lavaki herbs. I will inform our medicineman later and discuss this with the S'lavak. Perhaps we can make our own antidote later.

* * *

**Hooktail, swine of Kalimag.**

When you proposed we build a village instead of battle outpost at our then Warlord, I scoffed, especially when looking at your "farm" plan. But now I see the value of your vision. Hunting and gathering to sustain our men would slowly kill our foods before they can replenish. Since then our men have been actively looking for suitable beast for domestication. On the western rim of the crystal forest, the Hooktails flourish. They are the beast closest to our world's _Helboar_, and I know you like the taste of something that remind us of our old home.

I think you may have heard this from Choruk before, but when my hunter, Orokk, tried to wrangle our first Hooktail, it dragged him one lapse around the crystal forest before giving up to his persistence. Now he has taken a full time job on the swine farm after our Warlord abolished the ranks system. He said we can expect little piglets soon and within a few years we can stop hunting them in the wild. Oh, he has been feeding them "_pebble grains_" after observing their diets for weeks. When the S'lavak taught us about herbs and fruits, Ta'ak from Maak's unit has shown great interest and has been trying to grow many trees and plants; aside from the abundant Bladecutter grasses anyway. He believes that the pebble grains are edible, but we may need some special way to take out the edible part from rocky covers. These hooktails can eat them as they are, but not for us Orcs. If you came across other intelligent natives, maybe you would learn how they mill these grains and teach us later? I am all for _meats_, but other sources of foods are welcome, especially those that can be preserved for a long time.

I mentioned they are the closest to Helboars, but there are many differences as well. In place of cloven hoof, they have a set of four sharpened claws on each paw. The tail has a stony end that curve inward, forming a hook that can be used as weapon and tool. We have seen them using their tails to dig up for roots when they can't use their tusks, as well as fending against any chasing predators. Their manes are spiky and, similar to that of the Stonefurs, rock solid, unlike the bony spikes of Helboars. Other than that, they are_ plumb, fat, juicy meat_ just like Helboars.

Our S'lavaki friends told us about the less spiky breed living in the valley on the other side of the snowy mountains to the far northwest. You're not going that far yet, right?

* * *

**Rockmaw, rock flaying flyers.**

Unlike the Kaliri in our world, the flying creatures on Kalimag seem to have a maw with sharp fangs instead of a beak. Their talons are capable of slicing through the Stonefurs' stone furs, and their bites can rip off meats as well. It is easier to understand what they look like if you take a Warpstalker's head, adding some vibrant plumes, and put it on a giant Kaliri's body, then adding claws to the enlarged wings. Or try imagine a Chimaera with one head and feathers instead of hairs and shorter neck and body. They live in a flock and often eat carcasses, sometimes seen fighting for food with the Stonefurs. They rarely hunt the living preys, but with their number, they can take on a weakened _Bouldergnash_ as well. They are seen in large number at the _petrifying graveyard_ to the north of the crystal forest, feasting on the petrified preys left by the Basilisks. I suggest you should avoid going there, as if the Rockmaws and Basilisks are not bad enough, the giant Rock-Termites' lairs are close by as well.

These flyers are very sensitive to the land's phenomenon and are known to be an early warning sign of upcoming rock shower. If you happen to see nothing flying in the sky, be sure to find cover yourself as well.

We have not manage our hands on one but I would imagine that they have not much of _meat_, judging from their structure and strange diets. Their eggs, however, might be _delicious_.

* * *

**Pebblecruncher, juicy, plumb flyers.**

A less menacing specie of this world's flyers. They are the easiest preys for us and the natives creatures, and the most abundant supply of _meats_. Like Rockmaws, they do not have beak, but with less vibrant plumes and more stocky built. This allows them only a short flight, but since their diets only involve pebble grains, rocknuts and young Rock-Termite worms, they simply do not need a powerful flight, and produce for us a _meaty livestock_. I think you have seen some in our farm as well. They are quite cute and friendly; above all _tasty_.

Another great thing about Pebblecruncher, besides the meaty part, is that their females seem to lay eggs very often, even without mating. Maybe it is similar to our women's that time of the month. Joke aside, we are trying to capture more so that the egg production in each week can feed our village, if we can produce enough pebble grains for both swine farm and rookery. Maybe Ta'ak should really expand his gardening area near lake F'aru. Do you think you can convince the S'lavak to teach us their power to control plants? Maak could use any brew since it has been half a year without his favorite bloodmeads.

You should take a few eggs for food supply on your journey. If you ever have trouble cooking the eggs with bonfire, use the _shells_.

* * *

**Basilisk, dominator of crystal graveyard.**

These giant lizards are similar to ones in our world. The differences? Their skins are completely covered in stone, almost as if they are creature of stone itself, if not for the meaty parts underneath. Their gaze can mesmerize their prey, and then they spew _quick clay_ on them to finish the hunt. Yes, the quick clay is similar to the _black clay_ found in lake F'aru that we used to build our structures. You still have not told us how do you know about the clay though. Once stuck on target, the clay quickly dries and becomes as hard as stone itself, preventing the preys from fleeing and slowly suffocate them. These Basilisks can keep their food for later consumption, but often they will be stolen by Rockmaws. However, because Rockmaws cannot eat the petrified part and bones, not to mention licking blood from the ground, these Basilisks rarely chase away the flying bother.

Their lairs are the big holes you can find around the _graveyard_, you can easily tell by the lack of grass, purple pebbles and gnawed giant crystal spikes and of course, bones and hollowed stones that resemble living creatures. A little further to the northwest of the graveyard is the giant crag of the land with a flowing lava. Some believe that their lairs are actually underground cavern that is connected to the great split. Our S'lavaki friends said that the scaly sapiens race, the _Dorog_, made their home quite close to that. If you are to venture there, I suggest going along the northern cliff of the purple forest instead of crossing the graveyard directly.

But if you manage to kill some of them, keep their _meats_ for me will you? S'limak can preserve meats for a very long time with his giant lotus leaves; I saw them S'lavak do it for the fish they traded us.

* * *

**Rock Termites, giant legged grubs.**

Of course, the strange phenomenon of the K'aru crystal field is everything related to rock and stone; I have not seen a single creature without rocky feature. Insects are not exception, despite the hardened carapace they already have. But for Rock Termites, their early years are _soft-skin worms_ so small that even Pebblecrunchers can eat. In contrast, full grown Rock Termites are armored in stony carapaces, armed with horizontal jaw blades, rock melting acid and a size comparable to that of Stonefurs. These fiends are natural enemies of the Basilisks; one turn preys into stone, other dissolve preys into _drinkable juice_. Rockmaws do enjoy watching the fight between them, and feast on the loser and prey on the weakened winner.

Since the acid they spew can dissolve even rock, I am convinced that the Basilisks' lairs were originally those of the Rock Termites. How did they take over or drive away the former habitants remains a mystery. Despite the name, Rock Termites are solitary hunters; they live alone, hunter alone until they want to mate. The females seem to lay small eggs that look almost like pebbles, on what appear to be a supply of meaty juice for them when they hatch. The young worms can eat anything from fallen leaves, grasses, to carcasses, while the adults prefer more meaty preys over plants. The transition from soft worms to armored adults involves cocoon state; the rocky silks produced in the process could be useful if we could weave them into cloths. I do not think anyone in my unit have the skill though, not to mention complex weaving looms required for that. Do you think the S'lavak weaved their cloths? I saw them with pants and vests, though with their power over plants they might have just grow a leaf into cloths.

The Rock Termites live north of the forest and south of the graveyard, in the grassy field similar to the Bladecutter field south of our village. They dig holes underground and hunt in the daytime. I am torn whether the _grub_ or the adult is more tasty, or maybe they just taste the same.

* * *

These are all _notable beasts_ I could think of and write for now. There are fishes in F'aru lake too, but I have not been fishing there enough to know them all, and S'limak of the S'lavak would know that better than me. I could say the same for small insects around these parts; they are not meaty enough for me to remember. Perhaps Maak knows better since he is still trying to find honey for his meads. Maybe I should tell him later about the _sweet sap_ from one of the roots the Hooktails eat.

Have a safe journey and may you find what you seek. Bring back some new **_meats_** too.

Horag, former fellow legionnaire, now head of the hunting party.


	6. Interlude: Exploration Log: The S'lavak

**Exploration Log, first page.**

* * *

Exploration log, Akamosh of Grommar village. First night of the journey.

We are spending our first night at S'lavaki village _T'aru_, which is not so far from our _Grommar_ village; just on the different side of the lake F'aru. S'limak wanted to resupply at his village before we start venturing east to meet with the shelled people, the M'olai. This is my second time coming here, far beyond the _trading post_ established at the middle of the lake for our people to trade. Although I did not see much on my first visit, since I was in a hurry persuading S'limak to save Rockfang's life. Although Rockfang's spirit is now watching over his pups, my effort was not in vain; S'limak was fascinated by our bonds with the beasts and honoring of the dead, and agreed to accompany me to explore this K'aru field after teaching us the cure for the Bouldergnash's venomous saliva.

Usually it would not take a whole day to reach T'aru if we use the trading boat or raft, but Kronk thought that he might be too heavy for the boat; not to mention we took with us extra rations and trade goods' samples in case we can negotiate with the M'olai. Although Kronk was nice enough to carry most of our stuff, I do not intend to make him a _beast of burden_. Maybe next time I should ask Horag to tame something for that, since he knows a lot about the beasts around here, and we might need them to establish trading route with the M'olai and the Dorog later.

I did not realize it the first time I was here, but I, and Kronk, were looked by their people, old and young alike, observantly. I think it was the same last night when S'limak accompanied me to tend Rockfang in our village. The S'lavak people are very interesting, indeed. They have slimy, wet skins and their fingers are opposite of us; their thumbs are the outward most fingers of their palm, where we have our smallest, the pinky fingers. It is like they have right hand on left arm and left hand on right arm. The same goes with the toes. Their eyes are rather large comparing to the size of the head. Their hairs look more like _stalks_ protruding from their skins, but each stalk has branching hairy parts, similar to real furs or hairs. They call their hairs "gills", and they said they can breath underwater with them. They usually have three stalks on each side of the face, and a few pair from the top of the head like a mane; some old S'lavak can be seen spotting "mustache" stalks and beard stalks as well. Despite having gills, they can also breath normally above the surface and have ability to inflate their bodies to hold unbelievable amount of air; they can even inflate certain parts of body such as fingers and arms, although the lengths do not increase. Their tongues can be extended up to _five times_ of their bodies' length, and are often used as weapons and grabbing tools. They do not have fingernail nor tooth, and usually gulping their food or using tools to cut their food to proper size before gulping. The inflatable body was made for holding the gulped food, I believe.

Although the most fascinating thing about them is the ability to regenerate lost limbs. S'limak said they usually just _cut off their limbs_ if they were bitten by the Bouldergnash, but they would have to use the herbal cure if the bitten part is on the body. Their_ life-forces_ are powerful and it may relate to their power to control over plants and trees. S'limak once explained how he sent message to his village when he spent last night in ours; he wrote the message on a fresh leaf he brought with him and put it on the ground, the leaf wilted away, but the life-force was transferred between roots and plants to the very same tree this leaf belonged to, and grow a new leaf with the same written message. He also put some of his life-force to accelerate the growth of Ta'ak's plants in the garden this morning. When we first met I remember he controlled the bladecutter grasses to bind some of us down. It seems that the S'lavaki florist cannot directly transfer life-force between living creatures though, so you will not see them _draining our people dry_, only the trees and plants. More than likely, they usually transfer their own life-force to plants or use flora as medium to transfer life-force to heal the wounded, and rarely to heal themselves. Not all S'lavak are florist though, and S'limak is one of the expert here in T'aru.

While S'lavaki florists can write message on fresh leaf, others use normal writing inks and utensils made from sap and dried fibers. The quality is much more advanced than that of ours, even the papyrus. Their houses are made of weaved _water lily_ stalks that can still bloom, reinforced with _black clay_; the same clay we used to build ours; although we used lumbers and dried the clay into stone. The trading post was made on giant water lily leaves whose stalk grow high above the surface, I recall. They weave their cloths from plants' fibers, and some special type of cloths can be extended as well, to keep up with their inflatable bodies. Florists usually wear braided tree stalks instead, since they can manipulate the flora for protection or armaments. Their other tools were made from mostly plants, even cutting tools are made from special grown, dried bladecutter grasses; they even have pikes made from the grasses by curling the blade into a shaft. S'limak was particularly interested in my pike-staff that I used to slay the Bouldergnash, probably because it was made from _Terokkar tree_; a type of tree indigenous to our home world. I told him that these trees bear a glowing cone, called _Terocone_, that can illuminate the nighttime. He asked me to show him more of our world's herbs later, maybe he wishes to reproduce some here.

Our plan for tomorrow is to reach the M'olai village on the peninsula to the east by sunset. The peninsula is down the cliff and the safe elevation is a little north toward the D'rogi mountain. S'limak said he could glide down there alone but he will be bringing samples of goods as well, so we will take a detour north. Let us hope that the journey will be safe.

Akamosh, Nineteenth Day of the Eighth Moon.

* * *

**Akamosh's Journal, fourth page.**

* * *

Mok'rah, whoever may read this.

I keep separate journal to ensure some of my secrets are safe if I decide to let someone read my exploration log, which I think it will be useful for our survival. It has been half a year now since our first arrival. To think the first of us to lose his life here in this strange world would be Rockfang, my companion wolf, it hurts much. Although I have been able to hear spirits of the Elements, _P'numaan_ in particular since I drank his core's essence (through some mischievous deception of _P'nelom_, the Storm Elemental of K'aru), this is the first time I have seen spirits of the dead. Although I have shamanistic lineage, I was never be able to see spirits of our ancestors back on Draenor. The severance of elemental bonds by Gul'dan made me lose any shamanistic power I may have had back then. In this Kalimag, there is no spirit of our ancestors, so the Elemental Spirits and Elemental Beings were the only things that taught me of shamanistic power I have. But with Rockfang's death, his spirit manifested before my very eyes. Our bond is strong enough for him to show himself so easily. I left his wolf's head pelt with Gorona, and his spirit, as well, will probably keep on watching the pups until they grow big enough to care for themselves. Thanks to the pups though, I did not have to take Gorona with me on this dangerous exploration. She would do anything to get in my way...

Speaking of which, her father, _Warlord_ Goron, decided to abolish the military ranks in our village, and everyone is now free to pursuit their own interests, as civilians or guardsmen or whatever they desire. I don't know what came over his mind. Maybe it was the day Redclaw went through labor so he wanted to free her from services to the Horde, or he knows he could not keep us ready far war in time of peace like this anymore. He even asked me to be one of the village elders, yet I turned him down because I wanted to keep my promise. The promise to get us out of this world, back when he was about to declare war against the S'lavak. He knew about my shamanistic heritage, and that I am a descendant of the Thunderlord Clan, whom he crushed back in his days as legionnaire. He thought I was going to _assassinate him_ to revenge my clan, but over the course of our missions, back then and here, he has learned otherwise. He is still an enigma to me, although his cunning tactics and leaderships have never stopped to amaze me. Now, even Maak and Horag started to think of me as a Thunderlord _giantslayer_.

Horag wrote me a very detailed note about the beasts in this place. He was very nice, even though we barely worked together. Goron said Horag was the closest to him in personality and tactics, Maak in leaderships and inspiring his men. The three of us were appointed as legionnaires before setting foot into this world because we noticed something wrong in his fake command in a mission. Now I understand why I was chosen over Choruk. But now that the ranks are no more, perhaps all of us can learn a little more about each other. Although for Gorona, ranks meant nothing for her in the first place.

Kronk seems to grow more intelligent and powerful with the local latent elemental earth power. His skin took tones of the very land, and his horn starts to look like a crystal more and more each day. Perhaps the theory I discussed with _K'vatu_ the boulderhead is indeed true. The Ogres are descendants of the Earth Giants that once roamed Draenor, and their affinity to the earth alters their appearances and power. It could be the explanation why they devolved and became less intelligent after Gul'dan's meddling with the lands; we lost our bond to the Elements, the ogres lost everything. Although if we Orcs share the same ancestors, why were we less affected? Maybe we have stronger bonds to other type of the Elements, not just the earth?

The S'lavaki florists are fascinating, indeed, but despite their power, they cannot hear or communicate with the Elemental beings, nor the spirits. I wonder how they learn or gain such knowledge without learning of the Elementals themselves. There are something _strange_ here. S'limak also told me of the words his people uttered back when I tried to negotiate with him the very day we first met. The word "_F'orim_" is the name of their ancestral homeland, which is now cursed and uninhabitable. Although he did not tell me more about it, on that day his people were cowering in fear, as if there was a catastrophe back in F'orim in their legend, and it must have something to do with the Elementals. But because of that, we avoided an all out war, and even now establish trading relationships for our survivals. This really take me back...

Perhaps I should impart my memory of the day we met with the S'lavak, the very next day after our arrival here. This will hurt a bit.

* * *

*big rune written in blood fills the next page*

*below the rune are drawings of a drop of water and trees*


End file.
